Doctor Enderlox
by Dragonfox48
Summary: Enderlox is just normally flying around The End when he notices something that was not supposed to exists on Minecraftia: A Blue Police Box. Well, looks like Enderlox just found his new hobby as he gets inside the mysterious box… (AU, Possibly the first Doctor Who/Minecraft Xover that Includes Enderlox. Rose, Tentoo, and my OC will appear in later chapters, Rated T for safety) R
1. Meeting new, yet strange things

**This is my first crossover ever I've done. and probably the first crossover that has Enderlox on it. Probably. Enjoy. :)**

**Plus, I do not own these characters. Characters copyrighted by their rightful owner.**

* * *

_No-one's POV_

The End is just as quiet as ever. Endermen can be seen teleporting around mindlessly, as the only mob spawns here is their own kind, Endermen. The Ender Dragon can also been seen, scanning through the island, finding Minecrafters to slay. One peculiar figure is seen landing on one of End Pillars, it's size was just the size of a Minecrafter but he has wings and tail of a Ender Dragon.

The figure is none other than Enderlox, the loyal companion of Herobrine.

Resting his wings on the Pillar, he scanned the environment. No, not even a Minecrafter seen. It was now his first year here on The End since the accident with Herobrine on Sky Army. He need to celebrate with something.

Celebrating with Herobrine is a bad idea, as he would say that he have no time later. One day, to celebrate his first month as his companion, Enderlox almost has his wings burned because he begged much. Since that, he don't want to beg his master again, or he will ended up as dead meat.

The good news for today is Herobrine is not giving him a command to do something, either he will commanded to destroy a village or kill one of Sky's friend. So, he can do anything he want only on The End. The bad news that there's no-one he can celebrate his first years here. Endermen will never listen to him and Ender Dragon just mindlessly flying around, because these are mobs.

Because there's nothing he can celebrate his first year here ever since, he decided to fly away as…

_Whiiiiiir… Whiiiiiir… Whiiiiir…_

He heard it. What a strange, mechanical-like sound he ever heard. He know some items can produce some sound but this sound is not even from Minecraft. It's more like an alien-like machine. Trying to track these strange sounds, he looked back as he saw…

A blue box.

_'How the Notch that box can get there? It doesn't even looks like from Overworld!' _His words flashed in his mind as he flied to the box. As he landed near the box, he noticed something strange from it: That box doen't even look blocky!

Even weird, as he touched the door of the box, it opened slowly, revealing what's inside the box. Enderlox gasps as he looked at the content at the box.

_'But… But… How this thing is bigger on the inside?'_ He questions on his head, as he fold his wings and enter the box. It really fits him! The box contains a giant controller-like that seems like a hi-tech computer. But how? Is this Herobrine's surprise for him? Is this just a dream?

Just then, he saw a man, quickly clicking few buttons on the controller as he was in hurry. This man wears a long coat-like that none-other Minecrafter wear. And, he also speaks English like others but he mutters about something strange…

"But how? I've coordinated her back to London in 2012! How you-"

"Excuse me, stranger! How did you get here?!"

The room fell silence as the strange man looked at him. His face seems flabbergasted as Enderlox looked at him back.

"What?" The man surprised, yet dumbfounded in questions.

"Who in the Nether are you?!" Enderlox shocked.

"What?!"

"How the Nether do you get here?!"

"WHA-" The man falls unconscious as Enderlox shoots a Ender sphere at him. Enderlox then walked closer and then looked at him as the ender mists disappears around the fainted man, the hybrid's mind now is full of nervousness and confusion.

_'This is not Herobrine's. That man doesn't even come from Minecraftia…' _He though. Looking at his not-blocky-and-looks-realistic features and everything. _'Should I report this to Herobrine or I leave him alone?'_

He then looked his surroundings now, the mechanical things around him, and this bigger-on-the-inside magical box… He seems to gain interest on these with those things. This can celebrate his first year on The End…and this will be the best day ever for him… as long Herobrine didn't know what he's doing now.

And how about the man he did just knock him unconscious? He looked around, to see there's a unused sack, enough to fit the stranger inside. _'Well, let's drag him out from here.'_ He snickers in mischief, knowing what he have to do.

* * *

A giant purple portal appeared as Sky, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome came out from the portal, landing their feet on the End Stone. The End is still looked same as ever, with Endermen still teleporting mindlessly and Ender Dragon. But, it's not Ender Dragon they come here for.

"Jerome, did you see Deadlox here?" Sky asks, equipping his Butter sword.

"No, Sky. Probably he was with Herobrine or we spawned here too far from him" Jerome replied, looking at the skies at The End as he swings his beloved Betty.

"Well, then keep looking at him. We have never see him for one year since that darn squids…" Sky growled under his breath.

"At least, we did pull you out before those squids did stuck their swords at your head." Jason said.

The party did looked around when they hear a strange sound.

"Hey, doods. Did you hear that?" Mitch stopped.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Sky asked.

"I think… that sound…" Mitch tries to hear that sound carefully, as he points the origin of the sound to the west from they're now.

"There!" Mitch shouted, pointing to the west.

"Well, let's go then!" Sky commanded as the party runs to the west, passing Endermen and some End Pillars…

* * *

"How did I suppose to fly this thing?!" Enderlox mocked as he looked at the guide book on his left hand, his right hand pushed some buttons according to the book. But the machine won't turn on.

"Come on, you stupid machine! TURN ON!" He shouted as he hit the controller with his arms, sparks came out from it and the machine starts whirring. Then, the room starts shaking as the machine starts to move.

"Great! Now, take me to anywhere!" Enderlox shouts as he throw the book and then he pushed the button on the controller…

* * *

As the party finally reaches to their destination, they did notice something is disappearing, but what they noticed from there is a big sack.

As Sky walked closer and then examining the strange bag, the bag doen't even blocky. Even weird, the bag also held something big inside.

"What do you think inside that bag?" Mitch questions, as he walked to it and then examining the bag.

"Probably some trolls did this. But I never see this thing like this," Sky said.

"Maybe it's Notch latest creation!" Jerome exclaimed. "Who knows? That inside of that thing could be diamonds or gold!"

"It's not GOLD, Jerome! BUTTER!" Sky shouted at Jerome. The party except Jerome laughed.

"Whatever…" Jerome rolled his eye when he notices the bag is slightly bulging.

"Guys, that thing moves," Jerome stuttered a bit.

"What's moving?" Sky asks.

"T-that," Jerome pointed at the bag as the bag stop moves.

Sky did looked at it. But nothing moves at the bag. Confused, he asks Jerome, "How that thing moves if that thing didn't move at all?"

"Sorry. Just my feeling," Jerome whispered. However, he swear that the bag moves at his mind.

"Well, since there's nothing we found here except this peculiar bag, we will take the bag." Sky said, trying to pick up the bag but it's too heavy. "Guys, can I need some help?"

"Sure," Jason said, helping Sky to pick up the mysterious bag. "Notch, this thing is heavy as a Minecrafter does!" Jason complained a bit as he pick the bag up with Sky. "And it's big!"

"Just pick it up and we're going out from here!" Sky exclaimed as the party walks back to the portal where first it appeared.

* * *

_At Seto's room_…

The party get back as they accessed Seto's room by the portal Seto created for them. Seto, who was waiting in front of portal, shocked as he walks back and saw the party get out from the portal, bringing a strange big item.

" What in the name of Notch is that?" Seto questions at the strange item they brough.

"I don't know. This bag just appeared out from nowhere while we're exploring The End. Sky, can I just drop this thing now?!" Jason exclaims.

"Drop it on my bed," Seto said, casting a spell to make the portal disappears as Jason and Sky dragged the strange bag to Seto's bed. As Sky and Jason finally drop the thing on the bed, Jason relieved yet exhausted. "Whew, good thing we no need to kill an Ender Dragon for this, because this frikin' bag is heavy as you!"

"Hey! I'm not that fat, Jason!" Sky grumped.

"But you are fat, Sky" Jerome chuckled.

"Okay, stop about complaining your weight, guys. We need to know what's inside the bag," Mitch said somewhat sternly, crossing his arms.

Seto then walks to his bed where's the bag laid. As he touched the thing, he felts something that the thing inside of it is not from here.

"Guys, this thing is not from here. So, Notch didn't create this nor Herobrine," Seto said, looked back as he saw Sky, Jerome, Mitch, and Jason complaining about their weights.

"Guys, can you just stop fighting about your weights and come here?!" Seto shouted. The four felt bad about their actions.

"Sorry Seto. I'm just mad at myself." Sky grumped as the four walks around Seto. "What's the problem, Seto?"

"Well, I use my power to detect what's inside here. And the result is unexpected." Seto said, looking at the bag. "That thing could be a-"

"Help! Can someone get me out from here?!"

The party frowned as the bag 'shouts' and 'struggles', as it's inside trying to get out.

"Everyone! Help!", the bag 'shouts'

Scared, Sky suddenly drew his butter sword then points it at the bag. "Whatever the Nether was inside the bag is Herobrine!"

"But it's not always Herobrine! No-one can put Herobrine on a bag like that!"

"Probably is a troll, 'trolled' by their own trap."

The group keep complaining about the thing inside the bag, except Seto and Mitch. Until Mitch can't take it anymore.

"Guys, shut up!" Mitch exclaims. The whole room went silent. "We don't even know what's inside the bag, right?! So, shut your mouth all as I will open this bag now!" He continues as he about to open the bag.

"Open it, Mitch. I dare you," Jerome said.

"Mitch, don't open it. It probably is a talking creeper." Sky said, worried.

Mitch then sighs as he about to untie the rope. "Nevermind," He said as he quickly unties the rope and a strange figure suddenly pop-up from the bag…


	2. What a Strange World

**I do quick updates sometimes because some story I write is written straight to their next chapter. So yeah...**

**meanwhile, enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

_Doctor's POV…_

I quickly came out from the bag as I saw strange figures looking at me, right after I came out from the bag. They looked like human but they shaped like cubes. I can saw their face is purely shocked as they see me.

"W-What the Nether is this thing?!" One wearing black clothes stuttered, pointing its yellow-colored sword at me.

"They looked like us! Only this…"

"No, no, no. I'm not what you're thinking right now." I said.

"If you're not what we're thinking now, who are you?" One wearing a purple cloak asked.

"I'm the Doctor." I Introduced myself. "And someone just put me in this bag."

"Who's putting you on the bag?!"

I tried to remember who's the strange figure at that time I'm on the TARDIS. But, I only remember a bit from it.

"I don't… Uh… It wears white and it has purple-black things at his back." I muttered. The strange figures gasped.

"White, purple-black thing on it's back…" The black-wearing one muttered. "Is that Enderlox?! IS Enderlox just put you in there?!"

"Wh-Who's Enderlox?" I questioned.

"That guy you just encountered. Is that really Enderlox?!" One wearing checkered red-black hoodie asked.

"I don't even know who you are. How I suppose to know it?"

"It was _him_! Not _it_!" One with furry-head and wearing tuxedo shouted. The black-wearing one walks away then it came back holding a picture.

"This is Enderlox. Did you just look at him while you're on The End?" The black one asked, showing me the picture of a long-haired man with the same white shirt and the man has bat-like wings at his back. His eyes are reptile-like and colored purple. And he's wearing something at his head.

"What's that thing on his head?" I ask him. The black one looked at the picture. "It's his headset. Now, did you just encounter him? Where's is he now when you encounter him?" He asks back.

"He was on my TARDIS when I met him." I said. The figures confused.

"What's a tardis? That's seems like a make-up thing." The red one asked.

"It's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Or it's a spaceship, to be exact." I said.

There's a silence for some minutes, then the black one breaks as it laughed.

"Time and relative dimension in space?! Hahaha, this guy so noob that spaceships didn't exsist on Minecraftia! What a noob!" The black one laughed. I don't mind that he's laughing at me but I'm concerning about the word 'Minecraftia' he did just say. I'm I landed on a planet?

"Excuse me, but 'Minecraftia?'"

The black one laughed more.

"It's our planet we're living now, noobies! How do you didn't know anything about i-"

"Sky, stop teasing him! He maybe got a amnesia." The man with purple cloak says.

I raised my eyebrows. So, the black one is named 'Sky'? Or…

"Sorry, I'm calling you a noob. Notch I lose control sometimes." Sky said.

"'Notch'? Who's Notch?" I ask him.

"He was the creator of Minecraftia and anything here. His counterpart is Herobrine, known as the destroyer of biomes, Ruler of The Nether…"

"Okay, I got it. Now, who are you really now?"

* * *

_Sky's POV…_

This 'Doctor' man is very strange. He has a nice brown hair, wearing a long-coat that the inside is a brown suit and a blue tie and brown pants. He's strangely doesn't look blocky like all of us, which we think him that he was a alien. Or he is…

"Okay, I got it. Now, who are you really now?" He asks.

I started, "I'm Sky, the Sky Army General, Team Crafted leader, Butter lover and hater of squids, the parkour master.."

"You're too long, Sky!" Jason shouted at me. "I'm Jason! The co-owner of Team Crafted with Ty and a proud-to-be Sky Army recruit!" He continued

"I'm Mitch! I'm the Hunger Games deens along with Jerome."

"I'm Jerome! Also a Hunger Games deens with Mitch."

"I'm SetoSorcerer. As mentioned in my name. I'm a sorcerer. Just call me Seto. Then who are you really?"

"I'm the Doctor"

"What doctor? Did you come from Blockcity Hospital?" I ask him more.

"No, not like that! I'm more than that." He ignored. He call himself a 'doctor' but he's not from hospital, which makes me confused.

"I'm confused with you, 'doctor'. But, what rank?"

"It's not a rank. It's my name" He said.

"So, Doctor is your name? Your parents must be strange." Jason said.

The 'Doctor' sighed. "I actually have a name but I can't tell you that." He said.

There was a moment of silence. Then, I said, "Can you get out from that bag or we will tie you back inside the bag?"

He shrugs as he get out from the bag, then he sits at the bed he was on. "I'm out from it, can you tell me what planet I'm on now?"

"This planet is called Minecraftia. It's the home planet for us, the Minecrafters." Seto said. "Also, we heard rumors say there was a planet who has similar landscape to us, only it's not blocky and the people folk should be like you. Or you're one of them?"

"No, I'm not. That planet is called Earth. I'm from Gallifrey." He said. I was confused.

"Wait a minute, 'Gallifrey'? Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"No. Only we Gallifreyans just look-a-like with the inhabits of the Earth, human." He said.

"Well, I still call you a 'human' 'cause you looked like one of them, humans from the Earth." Mitch said.

"Then, you're a alien, right?"

The Doctor nods. "Yep."

There was another moment of silence, until I said, "Well, why we not teach him a lesson to be one of us, technically?"

* * *

_Enderlox's POV…_

The entire room shakes violently as I hold for my life on the controller. I don't know what I do wrong but this machine just shakes mad like it was mad at me. But good thing this didn't lasts long. The shakes stop after some minutes later. Dizzy, I walked to the door just like a drunk as I opened the door…

"Well…hello, new strange world…"


	3. Another Dimension? Or a new Planet?

**Sorry guys I'm not updating the story for a little bit while. I have to go to school and stuff when my Mom also took away my computer :/. So, I have to use my notebook which it takes an hour to boot and sometimes lags (even BSOD -.-) And sorry if this chapter seems short! I will make it longer next time :D**

**And oh, this chapter marks the first appearance of Tentoo and Rose, just Enderlox didn't know their names yet. So, enjoy the story! Yup yup.**

* * *

_Enderlox's POV_

I looked around my new surrounding after I got out from the blue box. The view is as same as Overworld but the only peculiar thing on this world is… their shapes. They're all not blocky at all! Realistic 'villagers' with weird clothes walk on the 'sidewalk' as the moon on the skies shines bright and oddly, 'round'. The building on this place is not really like ones in Overworld, some has small parts, other have bigger parts. They also decorate those buildings with weird things. Even weirder, I felt something strange at myself, but no pain, however…

To cover myself from being known myself as an 'hybrid', I used my camouflage power to hide my wings and my tail (Though Herobrine says I can change my eye color and my headset color to normal but somehow I can't do it). Then I started walking to the 'road' where dozens of strange, moving, noisy machines crossing the road. Fron this now, this place is getting weird each minute…

"Hey! Watch it!" One shouted at me as I almost got hit by his moving machines. He also blaring a very noisy sound at me with the machine…

"Use your eyes, man!" A youngster-like 'villager' shouted as I bumped at him when he plays something he calls 'skateboard'

Even a old woman hit me with her stick as I accidentally bumped at her. "How rude you are, young man!" She scolded me as her stick hit my head. Ouch!

As I rubbed my sore head, I saw a woman with a child waiting on a place. The child notices me as she starts laugh at me, "Hey mom, look! An ugly alien!" She shouted at her mom. _'I'm not that ugly…' _I growled on my thoughs as her mom saw me and walks away quickly from me with her child. _'Why people act strange at me? Some are running away from me and some hits me with a stick?'_ I questioned to myself as I saw a building made of glass. As I run to that building, I can see the glass on this world can reflecting us instead of being transparent. But, that wasn't that info that makes me shocked.

It's my reflection on the glass of the building… I looked like…

"Excuse me?" Someome poked me behind.

I turn around quickly as I saw a man 'villager' wearing tuxedo. He has a small beard but he has a nice hair.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Ken. Why you look…" He did look at me at my eyes. He seems surprised but he didn't care much. "…Surprised?" He continues.

"No! Nothing! I'm just… What is this dimension?" Ken laughed as I ask him this question.

"Are you nuts or amnesia? This is Planet Earth! Not dimensions!"

"And what you creatures called?"

"Human?"

I was surprised as Ken answered my question. I looked at my hands to see my hand is no longer blocky but my hand is little bit longer and and also has 5 little and long limbs on my each hand. Then I looked my reflection to see my entire body is longer and no more blocky. My Notch, I'm a human!

"But, how this happens? I was blocky and…"

"Are you a Minecraft player or something?" He asks back.

'Minecraft'? That sounded like our world, Minecraftia. And how this guy knows about our world?

"How do you know about Minecraftia, our world?" I ask him. He roared in laughter instead.

"It's not 'Minecraftia'! It's a sandbox game where you play on a blocky world! Are you a Minecraft fanatic until you're like this?" He asks me.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why you're asks me things about Minecraft?" That's when my ego starts to building. I walked away from him when he shouts at me to get back. But, I don't hear him until I walked far from him.

"Huh, people are very rude these days…" I whispered under my breath as I smell something… delicious? That's when I looked my left to saw a building entered by some human. I walked there to see what's actually inside. And when I'm inside, I was surprised.

The place here is so beautiful, unlike places on Minecraftia. The floor is as white as Nether Quartz block, but it somehow shines like glass. The wall is colored like sand but its whiter and soft. Some shiny decorations set on some place when I saw this banner that says, 'Merry Christmas'. 'Villagers' (Yes I still call humans 'villagers') sat on something they call 'chairs' and ate things at 'table'. Wait a minute… Table? Can't they just drag their food away like people in Minecraftia? I'm sure that's pretty weird as I sit on a chair and a man wearing a weird suit walks at me.

"Hello, sir and welcome to our restaurant! What will you order, sir?" He asks as he hands me a peculiar book.

"Oh, for what this book? For me?" I ask him.

"No, sir. Just look inside of it." He said, smiling.

I did looked at him for a bit before I open the book with the writing 'Menu' as big as a hand. Pictures of mouth-washing food and drinks shown on each pages as I flipped more pages on the book. For unknown reason, those foods seems more tasty than food in Minecraftia. So, I tried one of their popular steak they called 'Salmon Steak' and 'Lemon tea' for drink.

"Okay sir. One 'Salmon Steak' and 'Lemon tea' coming up." He said as he write something on his small book-like and walked to the other place. "At least some people are kind enough at me," I murmured as I heard a familiar voice from behind. Confused, I looked back as I saw…

That same man from the blue box when I first time met him…only he wears blue suit and doesn't wear long coat like I saw him when I first time enter that box. He was also seen with a blonde female who wears blue jacket with pink shirt. They seems to talk something they think it's funny. My ego starts to inflate again. _'He's tricking you, manipulating the world!'_ a sound echoed at my head as I stand up quickly. I can feel my wings and my tail started to grow back as people around me screamed with terror. The two notices me too and tries to run away but they will never escape this one.

"You two are coming with me!" I shouted as I use my powers to cover the two with shadow powers. And when they can't see, I quickly knock them unconsios with my Ender Sphere. As the shadows around them disappear, the only remaining on the room is me, this same man, and his woman. But, I wasn't alone.

Just then, I heard a sirene sound as I saw flashing red and blue lights. Then, 'villagers' wearing dark blue uniforms holding a strange small weapon surround me. "Put your hands up!" One of them commanded.

"Hah, you think I'm taking commands on you?! Now, take this!" I shouted as I throw ender ball to the ground. Black smoke covered the entire room. As I heard some of them coughing, I quickly use my power to letivate my hostages. Then, I flapped my wings quickly as I break through the walls on the top and fly away with the hostages. As I look down, I saw dozens of similar machines surrounded the building as 'villagers' around them looked at me. My Notch, there are hundreds of them! But, I have to locate the blue bx in order to escape this place.

As soon as I enter the blue box, I dropped my letivated hostages on the soft 'chairs' as I felt my body revert to my blocky self… without pain. _'This is weird' _I thought as I walked around the consoles to find the lever to turn this machine on as I heard a groaning sound from the machine. Could something bad happen?

"Oh no, better I go quickly," I muttered quickly as I punched some buttons and pull some levers as the machine starts whirring. Actually, I need the guide book I got from that man but somehow I lost it. However, I don't need that book anymore as I punched on a button to start 'travelling'. Hard.


	4. Of Creepin' Creepers and Talking Pigman

**This chapter marks the first appearance of my Minecraft OC named Ruffy. You will discover him more on this chapter. Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

3_rd Person's POV…_

As night in Minecraftia rises, on the depths of a jungle, three figures can be seen. The first one is holding a torch to light their way while the the second one seems to hold a sword. However, the last figure behind two figures is unusually taller than them, though the size slowly shrinks to figure similar to the first two. That figure is none other than Sky, Mitch, and the mysterious man called the Doctor, who was slowly morphing into a Minecrafter, but he didn't notice the transformation, however.

As the three explores the jungle in order to find a Jungle Temple, Mitch notices the Doctor is transforming slowly.

"Dood, your hands and your head… you're slowly morphing into one of us…" Mitch said as Sky turned the torch at the Doctor. The Doctor confused.

"What? I thought…"

"Yeah really. Look at your hands," Mitch said, cutting Doctor's sentence. Then, Doctor looked at his hand as his hand was now… blocky and pixilated, like a Minecrafter does…

"But, how? How my…" The Doctor looked at his body to see he was fully morphed into a blocky, pixilated Minecrafter, like Sky and Mitch does.

"Hmm… That's pretty weird. If you changes into one of us… This must affect other people too…" Sky said. "And if our kind entered your other world, we wi-"

"INTRUDERS!" Someone suddenly shouted. Sky and Mitch was suddenly threatened as they draw their swords, except the Doctor who was confused about the sound.

"Stay here, Doctor! There will be enemies here, you know?" Sky said, as he looked around to find the source of the sound. Unknown of the three, a creeper sneaks behind the Doctor.

"Doc! Watch out!" Mitch shouted. The Doctor looked back to see…

"SSSSSssss-"Just before the creeper explodes, a quick figure knocked the creeper away from the Doctor, instantly killing the creeper. Sky and Mitch was impressed by the figure's attack while the Doctor just stands there, confused of what's actually happening.

"Wh-what is that creature?" The Doctor asks, looking at the dead body of the creeper.

"It's a creeper, Doctor. The most known enemies by most of us by exploding our buildings silently and its iconic hissing. I hate them, just like the squids…" Sky growled a bit after he said 'squids'.

"But how someone killed them so fast that the creeper just got killed in one hit?" Mitch questions as they saw a figure.

"Stand back!" Sky scowled at the enemy, pointing his sword at the figure. But instead, the figure walks in front of them, revealing to be a zombie pigman. However, the pigman wears a pinkish red hoodie with a pig face on its back. The pigman also wears blue jeans and white-red sneakers. The pigman, instead of holding a golden sword, holds a enchanted diamond sword.

"Hey! That 'Intruder' thing is just a joke! And that creeper is just by me! I spawn it!" The pigman 'squealed'. Sky, Mitch, and the Doctor was confused.

"But…but pigman didn't talk!" Sky shocked.

"Well, some can. Actually, I accidentally got hit by this white-eyed man's sphere but instead of hurting me, it gave me abilities to talk." The pigman continued.

_'Herobrine…'_ Sky growled on his mind as he heard the pigman says 'white-eyed man'.

"What's your name, umm…" The Doctor tried to ask.

"Just call me Ruffy! Ruffy the Pigman! And you, you with a long coat! You looked unfamiliar, you know? Unfamiliar with the other Minecrafters!" Ruffy squealed.

"Oh yes. I'm…"

"He's the 'Doctor'. He's not from here. He came from his planet named Gaffy… umm…ehh…"

"It's Gallifrey, Sky." The Doctor said.

"Oh yes! Gallifrey! And we found him when we're exploring The End while we-"

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY THE END?!" Ruffy shouted, cutti ng Sky's sentence.

"Yes." Sky answered, simply. Ruffy then runs in circle hurrily, clutching his head like he was in terror.

"My NOTCH! _LEGENDSSAYSTHERE' ,YOU'RESHOULDINTHEAETHE-_" Ruffy stopped talking as Sky punched the pigman strong enough to knock the pigman on the ground. "Just tell me what is it! Don't talk too quick!" Sky shouted.

"Alright, uh…" Ruffy groaned as he stands up. "There's a monster that lives on the depths of The End! Some say this creature is Herobrine's PET!" Ruffy snorted hard at the 'pet' part, "However, some say it's a guardian in a shape of a human and Enderdragon hybrid! Because the presence of that creature, most Minecrafters who did enter The End to fight the monster never survives! Even he or she survive, unusual bruises and claw-like scars are on their bodies EVERYWHERE! Only few of them can survive from these scars and bruises." Ruffy said. "But, some of them did swear that they saw this creature on Overworld here, creating chaos on villages or sometimes destructing a building or even slaying Minecrafters!" He continued.

"Deadlox…" Sky muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Ruffy asks.

"That hybrid who roamed The End and slay some Minecrafters… he used to be my friend…" Sky said.

"Huh, is that creature is a 'he'?"

"Yes. And his name is Tyler… Tyler Ellis… A.K.A. Deadlox." Sky said. Ruffy's eyes widen.

"A-are you _really _Sky? Only one Minecrafter know his name, buds." Ruffy questioned.

"Yes." Sky said, firmly.

"My Notch! Sky, The Butter King!" Ruffy cheered. "I've been your biggest fan for years!" He 'squealed' happily.

"The Butter King?" The Doctor asks in confusion.

"Oh, it was his most known nickname because he has this unique habit of calling gold 'butter'!" Ruffy said.

"So, that hybrid named Deadlox, is your former friend? I'm sorry about what's happening on your friend, anyway…" Ruffy said, swiping his left foot on the ground.

"No problem, Ruffy. But he prefers himself called 'Enderlox' when I met him on The End. I wish he changed back normal…" Sky murmured.

There was a moment of silence before Ruffy said, "Can I join your party, anyway? I've always wanted to be a Sky Army Recruit, anyway. Plus, I'm good at fighting, ya'll know?" Ruffy asks.

"Okay, Ruffy. Afterall, we're going back to our HQ, anyway." Sky said, smiling. Finally, the four went back to the Sky Army HQ…

* * *

_On Sky Army HQ…_

As usual when the skies are now black with the moon fnally reaches the highest point, the HQ is very quiet, more silence than the some small amount of recruits can be seen guarding on the HQ's golden wall or wandering on the HQ's park. The building was somewhat shining gold thanks to the moonlight, along with some ponds near the castle-like HQ. Overall, the castle is just plain silent.

As Sky, Mitch, the Doctor, and Ruffy, the new 'aproved' member of the Sky Army, reaches the gate to enter the HQ, a recruit in a form of Creeper-in-a-suit notices the party. However, he quickly equipped and directs his arrow with the bow at the pigman as he shouts, "Who is that stranger with you, Sky?"

"He is a new recruit of the Sky Army! He doesn't possess any threat! So, open the gate!" Sky shouted. The Creeper-Minecrafter hybrid nods as he pulled a lever. Suddenly, the gates opened slowly, revealing behind the enormous gate is a gorgeous castle.

As the four entered the castle, Mitch gets back to his room as Sky instead leads the Doctor and Ruffy to their own room.

"Here's your room, Doctor. Enjoy the stay here." Sky said as the Doctor sit on the bed on his room.

"Thanks. The bed is comfy, like ones in Earth, anyway." The Doctor said.

"And Ruffy, this is your room." Sky said, showing Ruffy a new room. The room was located alongside with the Doctor's.

"I have to go now, guys. I have to sleep. See you later, recruits." Sky said, walking away as the Doctor did get out from his room to see Sky's leaving. As Sky is nowhere to seen, Ruffy poked his head out to see the Doctor.

"We're neighbors, honk? It's a pretty unexceptional event we've got there, isn't it?" Ruffy asks. The Doctor just looked at him, nods slightly.

"Well then, Doc. You need to go to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a good day." Ruffy said as he enters his head back to his room and closes the door. The Doctor looked around before he gets back to his room to sleep.

* * *

As Sky is walking to his own room, he bumped to Seto's, who was also going back to his room.

"Oh hi, Seto. Nice day, isn't it?" Sky said, yawning. Sky also noticed Seto seems like he was in hurry.

"Seto, why you're in hurry?" Sky asked.

"Sky, there's good news and bad news! You have to come with me!" Seto said hurrily, grabbing Sky's hand as he walked to Seto's room. Sky, of course tired, was confused with Seto.

"Seto, what's wrong with you?" Sky asked, sitting on Seto's couch.

"Well, Sky… The good news is Enderlox is nowhere found on The End, according to some Minecrafter's report." Seto said.

"Well, no-more evils monsters then…" Sky said, forgetting that Enderlox is actually is still 'Deadlox' because of his fatigue.

"However Sky, the bad news is Ty's gone too, since Enderlox is still the same Deadlox." Seto said. Sky was shocked.

"So, if Enderlox and Deadlox gone… where he is now?"


	5. Returning and Hopeless Hope

**A/N I was now a little bit tired due to school and I sometimes out of ideas, so sorry if this chapter is little bit crappy because there's no action for a while. But on the next chapter, there will be actions, so I promise! :D**

**Oh, and on Tentoo's name case, he will be named as John Smith (or John for short). So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Enderlox's POV._

The machine starts shaking again like a insane untamed pig as I grasping a lever on the controller, along with using my power to levitating my hostages so they won't hit anywhere. The whirring sound is so loud that everything is so inaudible but the bellowing sound of the machine, until this machine suddenly stops, almost throwing me from the controller. Good thing the hostages didn't throw away as I quickly caught them with my powers.

As the machine died down, I quickly 'move' the hostages as I got out to see I was in… The Nether. Worst of all, Herobrine was standing in front of me, behind him is two Zombie Pigman guards. His face seems pissed off…

"Enderlox! Where have you been?!" He thundered, showing how angry he was.

"I was… I found this machine when I searching The End… How did you know I was leaving?" I stuttered as I got out from the box and closes the door.

"The Enderdragon told me. The dragon said you entered a strange blue box and you throw something out from it. Now, I'm going to-"

"No, no, no, no!" I walked back, afraid of the worst. But I remembered how happy he is when someone can bring him a 'human'. He told us about those creatures some months ago and rumored to be the creator of Minecraftia, even Notch, the god of Minecraftia, is believed he is a human. But we got no proof until I got my first two human hostages. So, I moved them in front of Herobrine, said, "Is this the human creature you've talking about some months ago?"

Herobrine, who was angry, now calmed down, nods, "This is it!" Herobrine said. "I thought the rumors of the existence of the human race are fake!"

"And Herobrine…" I muttered as Herobrine looked at me. "When I'm on their planet, I shifted into one of them. How could that possible?"

Herobrine looked at the hostages I've 'levitated', still on unconscious state. Then, he looked at me, said, "We don't know, my loyal companion. We will find out about it."

"Pigmens, take them to the cell! And you…" Herobrine starred at me as I disabling my powers to levitate my hostages so the pigmens take them.

"I get a reward for it?" I asked, with a bright hope of getting a nice reward, but not today…

"You will get no reward for this, even though you did bring us human hostages. Call your reward is that you're safe from being prisoned on the Void." He said, leaving me with his teleporting power. As I heard the word 'The Void', I'm shuddered. The Void is a place where Herobrine use it to torture servants who didn't obey his commands. And it was more painful than being drowned in lava. _'Forget about that Void, Enderlox. Unless you didn't bring those hostages.'_ My mind echoed. I sighed, knowing that sound is from my good counterpart, Deadlox. _'Shut up, Deadlox.' _I growled as my mind went silence. Then, I think about the human hostages I did catch as I revealing something strange with the hostages and the blue strange box, _'But how? I did throw that man out from the box. And how I can found him with a human female with him? Or it just my illusion from that box?'_ I thought, as I looked at a big Nether Fortress where Herobrine resides, then on the blue box. _'I have to check it out.'_ I thought as I fly to the fortress.

* * *

_On the Nether Fortress…_

As I find my way to the cells of the fortress, I met the same pigmens who brought my hostages to the cell.

"Umm, where did you bring the hostages to?" I ask them with my telepathy. One of the pigmens grunted at me.

"Okay, thanks." I said, leaving the pigmens as I enter the holding cells, where Herobrine kept his hostages from the Overworld, or his unfaithful companions.

As I entered the holding cells, some of captured Minecrafter's hand poked out from the Iron door that can be opened from outside by levers. As I walk deeper, one of them did touch my wings.

"Look! It's Enderlox! The destroyer of the Overworld!" A male voice bellowed from the room where his hand poked out to touch me. As they heard my name, some of them screaming, some is threatening me if they escaped, they will kill me, and some of them just quiet. But, I didn't mind about those sounds as I walked to a cell where my hostages kept.

As I found and pulled the lever to open the cell where my hostages are kept, the hostages are still unconscious. However, their foot got chained to the walls. _'Maybe they think they're dangerous. But those creatures are not dangerous for me, for the truth…' _I thought. Before I close the iron door, I can see their hands morphing into something. "Hmmm, fascinating.", I muttered before I got out and closed the door.

* * *

_Some hours later…_

_John's POV._

My head is suddenly dizzy as I opened my eyes. My sights are somewhat blurry but I can still see my environment as I blinked them for several times. As my sight is clear and the dizzies is gone, I looked around to see I was in a… cell?

But a cell is never looked like this. The walls and the floor are made from red-colored stone thing, but its looking blocky. A yellow-like stone shines on the upper side of the room, instead of a lamp. But the stone emits light, somehow. And this room has no windows, just a white door. Then I looked down to see my entire self is…

"What? But how?" I stunned. My entire self is blocky, a pretty unusual structure for a human or a Time Lord. And then I looked at my side to see someone, who looks like Rose but shaped blocky like me, just awoken.

"Uh, are you Rose? You looked like her, even you're blocky." I ask. She then looks at me.

"Yo… You're look like John…" She said, confused.

"It's still me! How did you…"

"You're sounded like John."

"I'm John! You're Rose right? Are you recognizing me?"

"How did you know my name?"

There was a moment of silence, before 'Rose' ask me a question.

"If you're really John, did you know where we are before we're here?"

"Uh…" I did remember a bit before we get here. But somehow I can't remember the last before we fainted.

"We're on a restaurant, ordering ourself a roasted turkey to celebrate our Christmas holiday, then this man with wings just found us and…", I paused, "I don't remember about the last…"

She looked at me for a moment, then she suddenly hugs me, "John, I thought I lost you." she said. I hugged her back. "I thought I'm losing you too." I whispered.

As Rose released her hug from me, she stand up, looking around the room, "How we did get here? But I remember we still on the restaurant?" She asks. "I don't know. Somebody knocked us and brought us here…" I answered, looking at the white door. "Maybe we can get out from there." I said, as I walking to the door but something 'grabs' my right foot. I shake my right foot so I can walk to the door, hoping that thing can let go my foot. But I stopped as Rose looked at my right foot, "John, you're chained…" She said, looking at her foot. "…and so was I" she continued. I sighed. I then walked back and sit with her, looking at the door.

"We can't get out…" I said.

"This is not even a dream, either…" She said. I looked down.

"Maybe we should wait. Somebody will get us out from here." I said, looking at Rose.

"Yeah, let's hope someone get us out from here…" She replied, smiling.


	6. Herobrine's Story and a Demented Idea

**Sorry I didn't update the stories for a while! I'm busy with some stuff and school. BTW, this chapter is little bit longer than usual. So yeah...**

**Plus, in this chapter, my other (new) OC, which is Vinny and her pet cat, Auburn, will make her first appearance here! So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_In Overworld…_

_The Doctor's POV…_

I and Sky are now on the one part of the land where Sky call's it 'The Training Area'. Around me, dozens of creatures called 'Minecrafters' train with their medieval-like weapons, such as sword or bow and arrow. Some 'MInecrafters' here wears unusual armors that shines brightly at the sun. As I looked around, Sky throwed a sword at me. "Hey! Grab a sword!" Sky shouted as I caught the sword. Strangely, the sword is made of wood.

"Why this sword is made of wood? It's pretty unusual." I asked.

"Forgot to tell you, Doc. In Minecraftia, there are so many types of sword. Ranging from wooden swords, to diamond swords. But I prefer butter sword!" Sky said, drawing out his shining yellow-colored sword.

"Butter? Is that a kind of a food on Earth? "

"Yeah, yeah, many people ask that. Actually, I prefer call gold 'butter'. But, don't call gold 'gold'!" Sky said. I jut shrugs as he put back his 'butter' sword. "Now, do you have an experience with a sword?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did when I tried to fight a…" I stopped. Sky just looked at me. "What do you fight with? Did you defeat it?" He questions me more. "… A human enemy. Yeah, I did." I answered. Sky nods, "Good, then you can use the sword nicely. Can you show me what you can do?" Sky asked. I looked at the wooden sword I held. "But it will hurt you." I said, looking at Sky. Sky just laughs a bit. "No worries, Doc. Just hit me. It will be alright." He replied. I then looked at the sword back. "Fine then." I said. "Allons-y!" I shouted as I ran and swing my wooden sword at Sky. But Sky quickly blocks it as he drew his 'butter' sword all of sudden preventing my attack.

"Nice shot, Doc!" Sky said. "But a zombie can still hurt you!" Sky continues, pushing me back. "Try again!" Sky said. I then rushed at Sky for the second time but Sky blocks me again. "Better that last, but you need more power!" Sky replied. I then swinged my sword at him but each time I attack, Sky dodges it or he block me with his sword, until he accidentally punched my face. Sky gasped. "Oops."

"Ummm, that's fine…" I said as I stand back up on my feet, "As long you don't hit my hearts, I won't regenerate!" I continued. Sky tilted his head. "What do you mean by 'regenerate'?" He asks. "If you stab me with a sword or everything that kills me, I will change." I said. "Change into what?" Sky continued. "I mean, all of my appearance changes thanks to the regeneration energy."

"What do you mean with 'regenerative energy'?" Sky asked more. I just stand there, quiet.

"It's… pretty complicated." I answered. Sky just shrugs, "Okay, I don't need more information, anyway." He said as he looked at the sky. The sun still shines brightly as clouds is about to cover the entire sky. "Recruits! The sky is about to rain hard! Everyone go back to the HQ before someone gets cold!" Sky shouted as Minecrafters rushing to the HQ. "Doc, we have to get back! Rain is about to fall down!" Sky said. I nodded as we run back to the HQ.

_In Sky Army's HQ…_

I looked out at the window at my room to see rain pouring hard on the outside. Lightning can be seen strinking the land from the far, but it won't hit this building, says Sky. As I walked back to my bed, I can saw Sky and one 'furry' Minecrafter is running from my opened door. I wonder where Sky is running to…

_Sky's POV…_

"Really?! Herobrine just captured a 'human'?" I asked as I and Jerome running to the Chamber of meeting.

"I'm afraid the answer's yes, Sky. We don't even know what a 'human' is!" Jerome replied.

"Well, legends say Notch is originally a human, and when he comes here, he became one of us!" I said, running our way to the chamber.

"And some says Steve is also a human, too!" I continued.

"Then, there are some people here who really are human, then!" Jerome said.

As we walked to the chamber, we saw Notch is standing on the top of the chamber. He looked worried about something.

"Notch, is there's something wrong? Is Herobrine really caught a 'human'?" I asked.

"The problem is yes, Sky." Notch answered in an echoing tune. "Worst of all, the humans isn't come from the real universe. Remember what happens if Minecraftia collides with a real or parallel universe?"

"The balance of the world will be destroyed…" I whispered, thinking the worst if our world collides. Then, I remember something, "Wait Notch, before you're the god of Minecraftia, are you a human, too?" I asked quickly. The answer is just the sound of the wind as Notch looked at us.

Notch tried to speak, but before his mouth moves, we heard a sound from our behind. "Ahh, then not all of Minecrafters here is purely a blocky person, didn't you?" The sound said.

We then looked back to see the Doctor is on the door. "Doc, what are you doing here?!"

"Well Sky, I did look at you, running to something. You're seems on a trouble, so I follow you." He said. He then walked to us to see Notch. "Say Notch, is it true that some Minecrafters here are human?" He continued. Notch just looked at the Doctor, said, "Who is this man?"

"I'm the Doctor. And, I'm a Time Lord." He said. Notch's eye widened.

"What? I thought Time Lords are extinct…" Notch said. The Doctor confused. "What? How did you know Time Lords are extinct?" The Doctor asked. Again, no answers. Then, Notch started to talk.

"Herobrine did. One day when I about to seal him on The Nether after the big war, he talked about time-traveling creatures who can changes if they're dying. And humans."

"Can you tell us more about it?" Sky asks. Notch sighs as he told us what happened…

_Flashback…_

_As the big battle on the Overworld ended, the war has been won by Notch along with the Valkyries. The mobs controlled by Herobrine retreated either to the Nether Portal or to the caves because of the sun and overnumbered by the Valkyries. Herobrine looked at his armies escaping as he got surrounded by the Valkyries._

_"Herobrine, why you do such a destruction?!" Notch demanded._

_"Heh, lock me…" Herobrine cooed._

_Notch just looked at the white-eyed man as one of the Valkyries beside Notch asks, "Where we should throw this man to?"_

_"Wait. I will do it." Notch then using his power to teleport himself and Herobrine to the Nether…_

_On the Nether…_

_As Herobrine teleported to the Nether, he got throwed to the netherrack as Notch lands normally on the netherrack floor. As Herobrine stands back, Notch demanded, "You will be sealed here for forever!" Herobrine just smirked._

_"Oh, you will see… heh… One day, I will find your weakness, Notch. Because, you're not supposed to be a God like you!" Herobrine sputted. "What do you mean?!"_

_"Heh, you don't even know you're a human? If you're not a human, then who are you? An alien?!"_

_"I'm not an alien, Herobrine. We're all Minecrafters! No aliens or human can get here!" Notch responded. "And more, it's forbidden for humans and even, aliens to get here!"_

_"Then how I can see a man wandering around with a strange machine?" Herobrine asked. _

_There was a moment of silence before Herobrine continues, "You're confused, didn't you? Even you, the God of Minecraftia, can confused! You maybe were asking on your mind 'How that man can get here' or 'how did that happen'. But YES, It happens! I kidnap that man to my castle as soon after I saw him wandering on the Nether. Interestingly, after I killed him for four, for your sake FOUR TIMES, this man called himself a 'Time Lord' is not dying! Interestingly, this man can change his form if he was killed. But then, something happened…" Herobrine said as he summons a yellowish energy at his hand. "I accidentally merged with him as I kill him for the fifth time. And, it makes me stronger!" Herobrine shouted as he shot the energy as Notch quickly teleports himself to the other side. "You can't do this, Herobrine! You must exterminate that power! It's forbidden!" Notch shouted, dodging Herobrine's attack by teleporting. "I WON'T!" Herobrine roared, shooting more yellow energy to Notch. But Notch blocks it with his holy power. "You have to destroy that power and the machine!" Notch demanded as he shoots white orb to Herobrine. Herobrine did dodge the attack by teleporting, but unfortunately, one of the orbs hit Herobrine as Herobrine got throw back to the netherrack floor._

_As Herobrine stands back, he smirked. "Nice shot, Notch. But I won't destroy that machine and the power until I got what I WANT!" Herobrine roared. Notch just stands there, doing nothing. "Afterall, you don't even know where the machine is. So, how you suppose to find the machine if the Nether is as big as you can't think? Even you walked your way to the Farlands you won't find one!" Herobrine roared. Notch just looked at him as Herobrine continues laughing hard._

_Finally, Notch spoke, "Maybe we won't find the machine. But one day, someone will find and destroy it. Remember that Herobrine." Then Notch teleports away as Herobrine just stands there…_

"…And that's the story." Notch said. We're all stunned of the story except the Doctor, who was surprised. "Wait, you say Herobrine just stole a machine and then he…merged with a Time Lord?" He asks. Notch nodded at him as the Doctor's jaw dropped. "If Herobrine merged with a Time Lord… he can regenerate up to 7 times…" "And gaining a powerful energy, Isn't that right guys?" A female voice cut the Doctor's sentence as we looked back. Behind us, a brown-eyed female recruit with long black-brown hair wearing a blue headset, a blue shirt, a dark blue jeans, and blue-white sneakers was standing there, along with a cat, a talking cat.

"Yeah, Vinny. That's true!" The cat said.

"Vinny, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I was walking around when I heard sounds from this place. I think, you're on an interesting conversation, so I sneaked to this place." She said as she looked at Notch. "And, it's very nice to meet you, Notch." She continued, bowing down to Notch. "So, what are you guys talking about actually?" She asks.

"Well, Vinny. We're actually talking about Herobrine and stuff. And rumors about humans…" I said, scratching my head as she looked at the Doctor. "And, who's this guy here? He seems… unfamiliar with us." She asks

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "It's pretty nice to meet you." He said, smiling. Vinny then smiles back at him as her cat scratching her jeans, "Vinny! Don't easily fall in love on that guy! Perhaps that guy could be a-""Shhh!" Vinny hushed at the cat. The Doctor then looked at the cat, confused. "Ummm, that cat… can talk?"

"Yeah. I found her as a kitten when I was exploring the forest. When she's reaching her young age, she can talk at all sudden." Vinny said. "I don't know how. But, she will be always my favorite pet ever!" she continued.

"And I will always love her! No matter what!" the cat, who's her name is Auburn, meowed. Vinny then pick up the cat as she pet the cat's body, producing a purring sound from the cat. I shrugged.

"Ummm, what's the last thing we're talking about before she was here?" I ask. The crowd then looked at each other. "About Herobrine, I s'pose?" The Doctor said. Notch nodded.

"You're right, Doctor. Anyway, is there anything we have to talk?" Notch asks.

"Yeah Notch… It's about our friend, Deadlox. He got corrupted by Herobrine." I said. Notch was shocked about it. "Deadlox? How's he got corrupted?"

"He got killed by the squids. Then, I saw him one day with Herobrine. But, he's different. He has purple eyes with long dragon-like black pupils, Enderdragon wings and tail, and he's become hostile to us." I said.

"And, this creature stole my TARDIS." The Doctor continued. Notch then starred at the Doctor,"What's a tardis?""It's Time And Relative Dimension In Space, Notch. It's the same machine which Herobrine stole it from the Time Lord." The Doctor replied.

"Herobrine has two TARDISes, then!" Vinny exclaimed.

"Right, Vinny. We have to get those TARDISes back." The Doctor said.

"But how we can find your TARDIS and the other TARDIS, Doc? Herobrine may hide them somewhere, and it's takes a long time to find it!" I said.

"Don't worry, Sky." He said as he looked inside at his pockets. "What is it, Doc?" I ask. But instead, he looked at me, said, "Where's my Sonic Screwdriver?"

* * *

_On the End…_

_Enderlox's POV…_

I'm now lying on my nest on the part of the End, twirling the strange metallic stick at my hand. I got that stick along with the guide book (that I lost it) from the strange man ever since I first time I entered the blue box. Sometimes, when I accidentally drop it or clicking a button on that stick, the stick will emits a blue light and produces a buzzing sound. Pretty weird for an item. I wonder what this thing can do…

Just then, I remembered about the blue box I left on the Nether and the hostages I caught. I remember about how I got myself teleported to another world and the hostages. _'Maybe it's not because that man. That man can't do anything. Maybe, that box took me to the planet where humans lived.'_ I thought, looking at the metallic stick. _'The stick can't do anything, and it's impossible if this stick can manipulate the world, since this stick can only produces a strange buzzing sound.'_

Then, I remembered about the same man with the blue suit when I first encounter him on the restaurant. _'And how that guy with the same everything can get out and change his clothes so quick? Probably that guy is a manipulation, or a clone?'_ I continued thinking about him. Until Deadlox tell me an idea, a demented idea that changed my life, forever. _'Enderlox, I think you should free him and his girl from that prison. Maybe, they can guide you to everywhere.'_ At that time I heard that sound on my mind, I saw a Nether portal not far from where am I now. I grinned, knowing of what I should do next.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you like it, I will be happy to hear it! And, please review! I want to see what you awesome guys think about this awesome story so far! So, see you awesome guys on the next chapter!**


End file.
